Estoy Aqui, Sigo Aqui
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Eres infeliz? No te gusta tocar piano?, no te gusta tu hermano?. Esta es la clase de humano que soy. No soy lo que ellos dicen o ven. Dime que crees que soy Maka? Eres un sarcástico pero me gustas así. Y tome sus labios en un hambriento beso. S&M


**Estoy aquí, Sigo Aqui**

**Summary:**** Porque Soul era infeliz en su hogar, no te gusta tocar piano?, no te gusta tu hermano?. Esta es la clase de humano que soy. No soy lo que ellos dicen o ven. Dime que crees que soy Maka? Eres un sarcástico pero me gustas así. Y tome sus labios en un hambriento beso.**

**Soul Eater Pertenece a Atsushi Okubo & Square Enix**

**. . .**

Aquel niño es hermano de Wes Evans. Vaya debe ser tan bueno como su hermano. Algunos dicen que es mejor. Pero tiene una actitud terrible, es un desadaptado, no es sociable como Wes. Si madre dice que es muy sarcástico, muy oscuro y frio.

Pobre Wes…tener un hermano así de horrible, puede tener talento pero es muy pesado.

Sí, es un chico malo. Dicen que su padre no lo quiere, que siempre está solo. No tiene modales para esta sociedad.

Toca tan bien, mejor que su hermano. Yo creo que Wes toca mejor él es solo una copia de su hermano.

-Señora Evans, perdimos a joven Soul-

-Ya déjalo, él es así, no le importa nada-

-Querida nos vamos al concierto, Wes debe estar muy nervioso y Soul?-

-Se perdió-

-Y no lo vamos a esperar?-

-Para qué? Si no le importan estas cosas, él es así, un despreocupado-

-Bueno, entonces vámonos-

. . .

-Espero que pueda ser un buen hijo, un mejor chico, más preocupado, menos inútil, más responsable, más cálido, y dejar ese humor negro, Soul? Hijo? Me estas escuchando?-

-Sería mejor hijo si tu fueras mejor madre-

-Insolente niño de.. Soul porque te escondiste-

-Porque no quería ir al concierto-

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho-

-Y me habrías escuchado? He madre?-

-Soul como te atreves, además vístete mejor, arréglate esa corbata-

-La forma da igual, lo que importa es el alma, no el exterior lo interno-

-Eres realmente insoportable!-

-No lo que pasa es que no soportas que no sea como Wes-

-Olvídalo, haz lo que quieras no me interesa-

-Cuando te ha interesado para empezar-

_Soy la pregunta del millón__  
><em>_siempre la interrogación__  
><em>_no respondas que sí porque sí__  
><em>_Y qué, qué podrías tú decir__  
><em>_si yo no te voy a oír__  
><em>_no me entiendes__  
><em>_y nunca seré lo que esperas de mí_

-Porque haces enojar a mamá Soul? Te divierte?-

-Wes solo piérdete si-

-Que amable hermano-

-Déjame tranquilo, no necesito a otro sermoneándome, de lo que debo y no debo ser ok!-

-No vine a sermonearte, es solo que TU concierto es mañana, y mamá desea que puedas ir, espera le encantaría oírte tocar-

-A ella? O a sus amigas, espera que este ahí solo porque no quiere escuchar lo que las horribles de sus amigas digan de ella-

-Soul que cruel!-

-No es crueldad, es la verdad-

-Mamá te ama Soul-

-Sí, se supone no?-

-Sí que eres difícil, solo no te escapes mañana si?-

-Veré que puedo hacer-

Quienes son ellos, quienes se creen, yo soy Soul Evans, un chico un poco atormentado por no ser "hijo perfecto".  
>En una sociedad de lujo como la que yo vivo, soy patético, me siento terrible en esta casa, los rumores me matan todos los días. Cosas como<p>

"Nunca podrá superar a Wes, el es increíble un genio, total"

Ya lo sé, sé que mi hermano es un prodigio, pero que puedo hacer contra esto. Soy solo la sombra de lo que Wes es realmente.  
>Las personas no lo entienden, creen que tengo talento, Wes cree que le gusta como toco piano. Basura. Todo es mentira, no toco bien, no soy un buen hijo ni menos un buen pianista si las personas tuvieran al menos un poco de oído musical, se darían cuenta.<p>

Deja de fingir, deja de mentir, pero por sobre todo deja de escapar de todo.

_Jamás ya me vas a conocer  
>Niño y hombre puedo ser<br>No me uses y apartes de ti  
>Y di lo como alguien aprendió, lo que nadie le enseño<br>No me entienden __**no estoy aquí.**_

-Soul? Hermano… dime tu me odias Soul?-

-No.. no te odio Wes-

-Que es entonces Soul, rebeldía?-

-Celos-

-Celos?-

-Sí, de ti, de lo perfecto que eres, de lo bueno que eres… de ti-

-Oh vamos Soul eso es..-

-Estúpido, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo Wes-

-Sabes Soul, deberías tratar de cambiar un poco, digo me gusta cómo eres, pero deberías solo un poco, cambiar tu forma de ser-

-Si realmente te agrado como soy no me pedirías que cambiara-

-Soul te lo digo de una buena manera, no seas así-

-Señorito Wes, su padre lo espera en la sala-

-Ya vete Wes-

-Soul, no estás solo, deja esa actitud de victima si?-

-No es de víctima-

-Y entonces de que es?-

-Soul, Wes, niños está todo bien, los veo algo agitados-

-No padre todo bien, solo estaba tratando de ser amable y entender a Soul-

-Ah vaya tu madre dice que Soul es un niño difícil-

-Si es probable pero todo es culpa de su actitud, si tan solo quisiera cambiar un poco-

-Cambiar es difícil, Wes no creo que Soul-

-ESTOY AQUÍ! Dejen de hablar de mí, como si me conocieran solo váyanse de aquí!-

_Y yo solo quiero ser real  
>y sentir el mundo igual, que los otros<br>seguir siempre así  
>Porque yo tendría que cambiar nadie más lo va intentar<br>Y no entienden que __**sigo aquí.**_

Porque eran así?, apenas me conocían, no saben nada de mí. Podemos ser familiares, pero no puede comprender mi corazón.  
>Necesitaba una excusa, algo que me sacara de este lugar, algo que llevara lejos de esta sociedad, lejos de Londres.<p>

Era una tarde tan animada como siempre, en la mansión todos se agitaban y se estresaban por mi concierto, que sería en unas horas más.  
>Mientras yo solo me debatía si debía asistir.<br>Es patético no ir a tu propio concierto, es de cobardes, solo huía, porque no podía tomar algo seriamente.

Entre a mi salón, cortinas rojas, cerámicas rojas y negras, cuadros colgados en las paredes, no poseían retrato alguno. Y en centro de este salón mi piano de cola negro.  
>Yo había pedido que decoren esa sala, a mi gusto, después de todo era Mi salón.<br>A mi madre no le había gustado para nada aquella lúgubre y "diabólica" decoración.  
>Pero mi padre y mi abuelo, ellos eran los que trataban de comprenderme, aunque más lo intentaba mi abuelo.<br>Podría decir que me llevaba mejor con él.  
>Me senté en el banquillo, acaricie lentamente mi piano, mi amado compañero, que aunque siga que te odio, que detesto tocarte, eso es una vil mentira.<br>Sentí como alguien entraba en mi salón, era una persona desconocida para mí. Según yo una mujer, olía a vainilla.  
>Por alguna razón quise tocar para ella.<p>

-Esta es la clase de humano que soy-

Comencé a tocar, una melodía sin partitura, sin referencia alguna, era la música que estaba en mi corazón, una canción triste, melancólica, agresiva, fría y sarcástica. Era la canción de mi alma.  
>Ella estaba sentada, me escuchaba, no sé qué pensaría pero esperaba que con esto, alguien pudiera entenderme aunque fuese solo un poco.<p>

La música se detuvo, sonreí, me di la vuelta para conocer a la joven que olía a vainilla.  
>Una muchacha de mi edad, cabello rubio ceniza, amarrado en dos colitas a los lados, ojos color jade y su sonrisa, DIOS su sonrisa, era perfecta, por un momento me sentí, poderoso, magnifico.<br>Me miraba con seguridad, confianza, admiración, sorpresa. Era la chica perfecta.

-Quieres ser mi compañero?- Hablo de pronto

Comprendí a que se refería. A mi secreto no tan pequeño. Mi excusa para huir de esta realidad, yo era un arma, nadie en mi familia se lo explicaba, ni mi abuelo. Hace siglos que nadie presentaba sangre de arma en nuestra familia de músicos.  
>Ella debía ser un técnico de shibusen. La escuela a la que asistiría a partir de una semana más.<br>Este concierto era como mi "despedida", pero no planeaba asistir. Era un chica agradable, se veía aquello, si la quería, quería ser su compañero.

Tome su mano en forma de trato y si nuestro sello se cumplió.

-Maka Albarn-

-Soul Evans-

Ella sonrió cautivándome nuevamente en su preciosa expresión.  
>Nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, ella estaba muy cerca de mí, acerque mi cara, iba con intensión de besarla, ella pareció comprender esto, cerro sus ojos, esperando aquel contacto, que desafortunadamente nunca llego.<p>

-Vaya parece que ya se conocieron-

-Sí, nos conocimos Wes-

-Ella será tu técnico, que guapa eres Maka verdad? He Soul-

Yo solo me sonroje pensando en lo que podría haber pasado si el idiota de Wes no entraba.

-Maka-chan iras al concierto de mi hermano hoy verdad?-

-Sip, además me quedare aquí, hasta que Soul esté listo para irse-

Ella asistiría a mi concierto. Entonces debería asistir yo también.

-Oye Maka porque no damos una vuelta-

-Si eso sería genial-

Caminamos en silencio, no era incomodo, incluso era lo contrario. Aunque la conociera desde hace unas horas, me gustaba, digo, estar con ella.

-No te ves muy feliz cerca de tu hermano-

-Es solo que el es tan perfecto-

-Y tu sientes celos? El toca violín según me entere-

-Si, el es realmente bueno en ello, y yo no soy nada comparado con el-

-Yo no entiendo de música, así que no podría darte una opinión profesional, pero me gusta la canción de tu alma-

-Oye Maka como crees que soy-

-Eres sarcástico, un tanto frío, despreocupado….- Ella tenía razón así me veía, así me veía ella, era una pena, yo que quería gustarle, digo, que a ella le guste yo.

-Pero también, eres valiente, leal, tienes un gran corazón es solo que no te han sabido escuchar lo suficiente, pero no te alteres, habla conmigo y estaré siempre para oírte-

-Porque?-

-Porque soy tu compañera y desde hoy estaré trabajando para ser tu mejor amiga-

-Yo o soy un buen chico-

-Si lo eres, te gusta aparentar que no, pero eres cálido, si te veo de aquí cerca tu alma es como la mía-

-Puedes ver mi alma?-

-Sip, por eso te entiendo o al menos lo intento-

_Tú ves lo que ellos nunca ven  
>Te daría el tiempo fiel, me conoces y ya no hay temor<br>Yo mostraría lo que soy, si tu vienes donde voy  
>No me alcanzan, si eres mi amigo mejor.<em>

Mi concierto termino, ella estaba, parada al final del escenario, me sonrío y abrazo. Me sonrojo por el contacto con la chica.

Así empezó mi vida con Maka, aunque ahora ya lo acepto, comprendo que estoy totalmente enamorado de ella. Aunque dudo que ella sienta lo mismo.  
>A veces me pregunto qué dirían mis padres, mi abuelo y Wes. Si supieran como es mi vida.<br>Soy un alumno ejemplar, estoy en la clase EAT **(*)**, una death sythe, pertenezco al equipo Spartoi, soy bastante fuerte y puedo mejorar aún más.

¿Habré podido superar a Wes de algún modo? . . . .

Esto está mal visto por la sociedad, debes sentarte de esta manera, comer con esta mano, saludar así, vestir así.  
>Caminar así.<br>No te pares de esa manera es mal educado y mal visto. Hijo sabes lo que es bueno y malo no?  
>Debes enorgullecer a tu madre en tu primer concierto. Se educado, respeta y no hables mucho.<p>

. . .

-Soul, Gracias, me has salvado otra vez, definitivamente eres mi héroe-

-Todo por ti Maka-

-Eres un gran chico-

-Eso no es..-

-Claro que si, Soul eres un chico amable, valiente, muy fiel y por sobre todo eres el chico más cool que conozco Soul-

-Je, Gracias Maka-

. . . .

Dicen que el chico se va. Que chico el hermano de Wes?. Si dicen que se va a una escuela de técnicos y armas. Shibusen?. Si esa misma.  
>Es un arma? Dios ya veo porque es así, es todo un fenómeno. Sus padres casi lo echaron de su casa.<p>

_Que sabrán del mal y el bien  
>Yo no soy lo que ves<br>Todo un mundo durmiendo y yo sigo soñando ¿Por qué?  
>Sus palabras susurran mentiras que nunca creeré.<em>

Tantas palabras dañinas, tanto chisme, odiaba esas reuniones familiares por eso, por los comentarios dañinos, en cambio aquí en Shibusen me siento como nunca, estoy en paz, me divierto muchísimo.

Y con Maka a mi lado, no hay muchas cosas que me importen realmente, eso ella.  
>Pero yo no soy un buen chico, soy solo una sombra, que vive para correr de su pasado tormentoso.<br>Como Maka podría amarme, si yo no me amo a mi mismo?  
>Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas cayeron por mis ojos, me sentía triste, esta resentido, pero a pesar de todo extrañaba a Wes, a la estirada de mi madre, al distraído de mi padre.<p>

Quería verlos, pero con qué cara llegaría ante ellos.

Maka entro en mi cuarto, se sentó a mi lado en la cama, me abrazo, y beso la mejilla, levante mi vista para verla mejor.

Se acercó hacia a mí. Y me beso tiernamente, cuando dejo de hacerlo la mire, ella también lloraba. La bese nuevamente pero esta vez mas furiosamente, descargándome, liberándome. Como esta simple chica me hacía sentir así.

-Ya basta Soul, deja de estar triste, que aún no entiendes? Somos uno solo, si tu estas mal, yo también. Idiota me hiciste llorar, basta de culparte, basta de tratar de ser una víctima-

-Lo siento Maka-

-No te disculpes, solo bésame y así dime cuanto lo sientes-

Sin más cumplí las órdenes de mi princesa. Así nos fundimos profundamente en sentimientos encontrados, entre cojines, sabanas y abrazos.  
>Ella estaba ahí y no me importaba lo demás, era valiente, un chico fiel.<p>

Si también era frio, sarcástico y tenía humor negro. Pero soy como soy y aunque digan muchas cosas yo **Seguiré Aquí.**

_Y Sigo aquí, estoy aquí…sigo aqui_

* * *

><p>E: Especially<br>A: Advantaged  
>T: Talente<p>

EAT: talento especialmente favorecido

eso xD jajajaja dejen un REVIEW y la cancion es sigo aqui de alex ubago :D


End file.
